De vuelta a la normalidad
by Esciam
Summary: Una de las tantas reflexiones de Tony...


**Disclaimer: **NCIS no me pertenece, lo crearon Bellisario y McGill. ¡Y vamos a ver qué sale de esto!

**De vuelta a la normalidad**

—Vamos, Tony, eso es hasta de mal gusto.

Ziva y Tony estaban caminando por la acera, hacia la casa de un implicado en la investigación del más reciente marino muerto. El día era caliente, el caso algo complicado y Tony estaba hablando de cosas que le parecían insensibles a ella.

—¡En serio! Me empiezo a sentir como Jim Carrey en "_The Truman show". _Tenemos una terrible suerte o un karma obsesivo compulsivo, porque cada vez que al equipo le pasa algo muy trascendental, es más o menos a un año de lo último muy trascendental que le pasó. Es muy sospechosamente parecido a los finales de las temporadas de series.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?

—Nada, solo soy perceptivo y sé como usar un calendario.

Ziva negó, y luego, mientras llamaba a la casa y esperaba que abrieran la puerta, comentó:

—Y según esa teoría paranoica y psicótica, ahora mismo ¿en qué momento estaríamos de nuestra serie?

—Capítulos de asentamiento después de un inicio de temporada.

Tony lo dijo tan seguro, que Ziva negó, entre divertida y exasperada, y llamó con el puño.

—NCIS, abra por favor.

En ese momento, se oyó como un portón daba un bandazo en la parte trasera, y los inconfundibles pasos de alguien corriendo con desesperación.

Tony masculló algo que decía como: _"Se dice NCIS, FBI, CIA… y todos saldrán corriendo por atrás"_, mientras seguía a Ziva en la persecución, tratando de encontrar visión a tiro, aunque la ex-Mossad se lo impedía apareciendo frente a él cada tanto.

Pronto, estuvo cada vez más lejos de Ziva, mientras ella estaba cada vez más cerca de Thomas Harris, el que pasaba de persona de interés a presunto culpable solo con una decisión estúpida. En la opinión de Tony, alguien que se pusiera en la mira de una mujer entrenada como asesina, merecía estar en problemas.

Cuando llegó donde ellos, ya Ziva lo tenía tumbado y le ponía las esposas. Tony le hizo la broma que había estado ideando para ese momento, mientras se decía que debería ir más al gimnasio.

Luego, en el auto y mientras el tipo miraba hacia afuera, terco en su empeño de no abrir la boca ni para decir que era inocente, Ziva hablaba con el jefe.

—No, está tan silencioso como lo más que puede… —le dio un momento para que Gibbs dijera las tres o cuatro palabras que eran su máximo por teléfono. Al parecer, a Ziva le gustaron, porque sonrió—. Sí, iremos directamente a la sala de interrogación.

—Imagino que te dejó sola con él. —afirmó más que preguntó Tony.

—Sí.

Ziva miró hacia el recién detenido, fijamente, como una leona al acecho. El hombre palideció y tragó saliva con dificultad. Pareció ser suficiente para la cazadora, que se sonrió y volvió a su posición.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Tony puso música, porque odiaba el ambiente tan bizarro que el futuro interrogado y Ziva estaban trayendo al interior del auto.

Pero claro, no pudo quedarse sin hablar por mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que posiblemente ya nos habrían cancelado.

—¿De qué…? ¡Ah! Sigues con eso de que nuestras vidas son como una serie de televisión.

—Sí, pero ya no, porque nos habrían cancelado.

—Y eso como porqué, ¿bajo rating? —le siguió el tonto tema de turno, con un tono mordaz, como siempre.

—No. La anterior temporada terminó relativamente feliz. Ya sabes, Palmer con los gemelos, McGee y Abby de nuevo de novios, el jefe y Ducky como siempre y, lo principal, nuestro casamiento.

Ziva solo sonrió y negó, pero le tomó una mano y le dio un leve beso.

—Sí, ese sería un buen final de serie.

—Aunque no sé. Me parece que un spin off de nuestra vida como matrimonio no estaría mal. Tienes que admitirlo, cariño. Somos muy entretenidos.

Ziva rió:

—Siempre y cuando no sea en HBO. No a todos les gustaría ver tu culito peludo.

Mientras Tony fruncía el ceño, el presunto homicida y Ziva se reían a la vez. Pero no le importaba, porque ella seguía tomando su mano y luego, cuando llegaran a la oficina, el tipo ese no tendría muchas ganas de reírse de nuevo en la presencia de ella cuando Ziva lo empezara a interrogar.


End file.
